wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scryers
| base = Scryer's Tier, Shattrath City | leader = | faction = Scryers | tokens = | rewards = | currency = | quartermaster = Enuril | tabard = Scryers_Tabard.jpg }} :Were you looking for Comparison of Aldor and Scryers rewards? The Scryers are a faction of blood elves led by . The group broke away from Prince , heir to the throne of Quel'Thalas and ruler of the blood elven race, and offered to assist the naaru in rebuilding Shattrath City. They are at odds with the Aldor, and compete with them for power within Shattrath and for the naaru's favor. Nowadays, the Scryers are notable for having the largest library out there, housing the "greatest repository of lore in Outland".http://static.wowhead.com/uploads/screenshots/normal/126884.jpg Characters may join the Scryers by completing the quest , thereby becoming with the Scryers and with the Aldor. Lore From the article "Aldors and Scryers", found at the World of Warcraft website: This time, the attack Shattrath City came from the armies of Illidan Stormrage. A large regiment of blood elves had been sent by Illidan’s ally, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, to lay waste to the city. As the regiment of blood elves crossed the bridge, the Aldor’s exarchs and vindicators lined up to defend the Terrace of Light. Then the unexpected happened: the blood elves laid down their weapons in front of the city's defenders. Their leader, a blood elf elder known as Voren’thal, stormed into the Terrace of Light and demanded to speak to the naaru A'dal. As the naaru approached him, Voren’thal knelt and uttered the following words: “I’ve seen you in a vision, naaru. My race’s only hope for survival lies with you. My followers and I are here to serve you.” The defection of Voren’thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael’thas’ forces. Nor were these just any blood elves. Many of the strongest and brightest amongst Kael’thas’ scholars and magisters had been swayed by Voren’thal's influence. The naaru accepted the defectors, who became known as the Scryers. Services The Scryers offer a variety of services to those who swear allegiance to their cause, including an inn, a bank and various vendors. Their most notable services, however, are their Master and Grand Master Enchanter trainers, the availability of whom allows aspiring enchanters to attain mastery over the Enchanting profession without entering Uldaman. Of course, enchanters need not ally themselves with the Scryers simply to train as masters: the Scryer Enchanting trainers teach nothing that is not available through other trainers located in Outland. Reputation :For help choosing between the Aldor and Scryer factions, see the article "Comparison of Aldor and Scryer Rewards." Reputation gains with the Scryers correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with the Aldor, and often result in gains with the Sha'tar. Blood elves who have not yet pledged allegiance to either the Aldor and Scryers will automatically begin as with the Scryers and with the Aldor. However, blood elves may choose to side with the Aldor once the opportunity presents itself, and are not banned from doing so simply because of their race. Until Honored Turning in ten to in Scryer's Tier will grant +250 reputation with the Scryers. There is also a repeatable quest, , which yields +25 reputation for each Signet ring turned in. These Signets drop from low-ranking Firewing members found at Firewing Point Northeast of Shattrath City. Once reaching status, however, the Firewing Signet quests becomes unavailable. If no other reputation quests are done, 240 signets are required to go from to , or 360 signets from to . It is possible to submit Firewing Signets to gain rep more than is needed to obtain Honored. For example, if you are 25 rep points away from Honored, you can submit 10 signets and be 225 points into Honored. Once Honored, however, you can no longer submit Firewing Signets for rep. Until Exalted At level 68, characters may start turning in . These drop from high-ranking members of the Sunfury Clan (i.e., blood elf mobs level 66 and higher). Although it is possible to turn in Sunfury Signets upon reaching status, it is recommended that one save these items until attaining status. For every ten Signets, characters will gain +250 reputation. Upon reaching it will take approximately 1,320 Sunfury Signets to reach if reputation from no other source is earned. Arcane Tomes may be turned in at any time to Voren'thal the Seer inside the The Seer's Library on the Scryer's Tier. This yields +350 reputation per turn-in, plus , a form of currency used to purchase shoulder enchants at the Scryer's bank. As with Sunfury Signets, it is possible to turn in the Arcane Tomes before reaching , but for the same reasons it is recommended that characters save them until after attaining that status. Upon reaching it will take approximately 95 Arcane Tomes to go from to if reputation from no other source is earned. Switching to Scryers It is possible to defect from the Aldor to the Scryers, though doing so destroys all reputation progress previously made with the Aldor. Players seeking to switch factions must find , a Scryer located in Lower City. She offers the repeatable quest , which requires characters to turn in eight . This quest yields +250 reputation with the Scryers and -275 reputation with the Aldor per turn-in, and also provides +125 reputation with the Sha'tar if one is not yet with that faction. Voren'thal's Visions may be repeated until status is attained, at which time it becomes unavailable. Assuming one is with the Aldor and by the Scryers, it will take 168 turn-ins, or 1,344 individual Dampscale Basilisk Eyes, to reach status with the Scryers. Upon hitting status with the Scryers, one's reputation with the Aldor should have deteriorated almost halfway into . Rewards and are reputation vendors who sell specialized Flasks only usable in raid zones to characters who are with the Cenarion Expedition, the Sha'tar and the respective Scryer or Aldor faction. The flasks are only purchasable with , obtained from creatures in The Eye of Tempest Keep, Serpentshrine Cavern, Mount Hyjal and the Black Temple. The following Scryer reputation rewards can be purchased from in the Scryer Bank in southeast Shattrath City: The following Scryer Inscription reputation rewards can be purchased from in the Scryer Bank in southeast Shattrath City: The epic pendants sold by Shattered Sun Offensive quartermaster Eldara Dawnrunner in Isle of Quel'danas have procs that only trigger when at exalted reputation with Aldor or Scryer. What procs exactly depends on the neckpiece and which faction you have chosen. Quests If one has not yet chosen either the Aldor or the Scryers, complete and then . Completing these two quests will lead to two new quests, one to become with the Scryers, the other for the Aldor. Choose carefully! Even though characters can switch between factions as described above, it will take time. * ** Previously, if you were a blood elf, you would not have the A'dal quest available, but would instead get: * Now, however, s give you the A'dal quest. Netherstorm There are many quests for the Scryers concerning disrupting Sunfury operations and shutting down the manaforges in Netherstorm. These quests can be obtained at Area 52 upon achieving status. Also, on the Scryer Tier in Shattrath City characters can talk to Arcanist Savan who will provide the feeder quest to talk to Spymaster Thalodien in Area 52. (Sum of reputation from below quests: +3995 with the Scryers/-4395 reputation with the Aldor) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+10/-11 reputation) ***** (+10/-11 reputation) ****** (+250/-275 reputation) ******* (+150/-165 reputation) ******** (+250/-275 reputation) ********* ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+250/-275 reputation) ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+75/-83 reputation) ************ (+250/-275 reputation) ************* (+350/-385 reputation) ************** (+150/-165 reputation) *************** (+1000/-1100 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) Shadowmoon Valley There are also several Scryer quest chains (and a Scryer only Flight Path) at the Sanctum of the Stars in Shadowmoon Valley. These quests require a reputation. (Sum of reputation from below quests: +2975 with the Scryers/-3272.5 reputation with the Aldor) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+75/-82.5 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+75/-82 reputation) **** **** **** ***** ****** ******* (+75/-83 reputation) ******** (+1000/-1100 reputation) Shattrath City There are seven quests available in Shattrath City on the Scryer Tier for players to complete for reputation gains. * (Feeds to the Area 52 Quest Line) * (10 Signets, 250 reputation) ** (1 Signet, 25 reputation) ** (10 Signets, 250 reputation) * (10 Signets, 250 reputation) ** (1 Signet, 25 reputation) ** (10 Signets, 250 reputation) Screenshots Image:Scryer terrace.jpg|The Scryer's Tier Items References External links es:Scryers fr:Clairvoyants pl:Scryers Category:Scryers Category:Blood elves Category:Shattrath City Category:Factions